No Good Deed
by GargoyleSama
Summary: KP SPD Crossover  Chapter 2 posted  Set after my story Opposites Are Attracted to each other.  A possible security breach threatens to put SPD in bad standing with other law enforcement.  How can there be a good ending to this potentially bad situation? B
1. A Meeting of Two Greats

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, or Power Rangers: SPD. They are owned by their respective copyright holding companies. I am merely putting forth a what-if scenario.

Author's Notes: For those that are Kim Possible fans: The supposition in this story is that at some point after So The Drama, Ron turns from good and enters into a life of villainy. I, myself, find it hard to believe that Drakken's "school yard bully" level of evil would be enough to make a difference in a "good guy" like Ron. There must have been a part of him that was already "bad" that the little amount from Drakken pushed over the top. In the years after, Kim joins Global Justice and is moved up the ranks. Most of her rogue's gallery from the series are out of commission for one reason or another, leaving Ron as her main foe to the freedom of the world. Reading my SPD story Opposites Are Attracted to Each Other will help understand somethings, but is not necessary.

For those that are Power Ranger SPD: This takes place after my story Opposites Are Attracted to Each Other. It takes into its supposition that the villains of Earth wouldn't just roll over and let some guy from out of town take over what is rightfully, in their minds, theirs. There will probably not be much Grumm and crew in this, but I think it will be a good ride for all considered.

-

Anubis Krueger wasn't, by disposition, a diplomat. This was the main reason, which while being a founding member of Space Patrol Delta; he was not in central command. He was a person of action, and that suited him just fine. He loved the rush of being in the field.

This was part of the annoyance that he felt as he strode through the halls of the SPD facility on Earth. He had a meeting with the head of an Earth-based law organization. He knew that there would be delicate matters ahead. Jurisdictional debates were not the thing that he wanted to be handling this morning. There was a new lead that Grumm was gearing up for a major attack, and he wanted to be ready whenever that happened.

As the door to the meeting room slid open, its sole occupant snapped to attention. There was a part of him that wished his cadets could have that type of discipline. "I am sorry that I was not here to meet you, but I was not aware that we had an appointment today, Doctor."

"Not a problem, Commander, we didn't. Something came to my attention recently and I wanted to check on it personally," came the curt staccato answer.

The auburn haired woman sat down and slid a folder across the conference table. Krueger took a seat, not his preferred seat at the head of the table. The woman was already commanding from it.

"I don't mean to tell you how to run your organization, but when you do something that could possibly interfere with the well-being of the world, then you cross into my area. We have a problem with a possible threat to the world at large."

Without looking at the folder Anubis Krueger responded, "I assure you that nothing we do here would do that!"

"I am sure that you think that, but please look at that folder. As you do I will tell you a story," the woman answered levelly. "While SPD was in its infancy here on Earth, there was a plethora of megalomaniacs trying to take it over, for one reason or another. I was the one that stopped them with the help of my partner. There is only one left in the world, a Doctor Simian by call name. His real name is known by those in the know."

"Yes, I am aware of him. Our reports are that he has been approached by various extraterrestrial forces, but all were turned down by him, or worse. I still don't see how this affects the SPD."

"I am getting to that, Commander. When it became apparent that there wasn't going to be an easy resolution to his crusade, his family members were relocated and given new names. One of those members now has access to high level alien technology courtesy of SPD. THAT worries us. That and if his abilities are shown by others in his family and they too turn to the life of crime…"

"I assure you that I don't know what you are talking about."

"Of course you don't, you haven't even looked into the folder. I have listed in there some suitable solutions. I will give you 72 hours to consider how you would like to handle this. If you can't make up your mind, I am sure that we can make the decision for both of our organizations."

Krueger looked at her with set eyes. "You seem adamant about this, like you are taking this personally."

Green eyes locked into Krueger's. "I am. Doctor Simian was a friend of mine, my best friend …and more. I will not let that happen again, especially on MY watch. He went from lovable goof to evil genius OVERNIGHT!" she emphasized her statement with a fist to the table. "It… it was my greatest loss, and he rubs my face in it constantly. If one of his family has the same inventive abilities as him, and turns over to him… Let's just say that will not be allowed."

"You sound as if you have already made the hard decisions."

"Hard decisions are what I do. I have had to make too many to turn back now."

Anubis Krueger saw the slightly clouded look to her jade eyes as the weight of those decisions came back to her. "A monster I am, unless a monster I become?"

"At least one of the monsters in this fight is on a leash, no offence. The other one is focused linearly. Given a choice as to whether to go after anything else, or take me down a notch, it will be me every time. Luckily that is his character flaw." There was a long pause as she stood up. "I am sorry to take up your time on this. I will be going. I hate seeing you under these circumstances, Doggie."

"It's okay Kim. I'll see what I can do to help." He nodded to her as she left the room. Sitting, he finally opened the folder containing the information on a possible threat, at least in the head of Global Justice, to the Earth. His eyes grew wide as he scanned the evidence that was presented. Slowly the folder slid from his hands. "It can't be him… can it?"

-

End prologue

-


	2. The Shoe falls

Disclaimer: I own neither Kim Possible, nor Power Rangers. This is just my twisted imagination venting itself.

Author's Notes: I would like to do what I forgot to do from the previous chapter. TKStyles did a beta read on it. I wasn't sure if it came across very well, he said yes, it did. I am glad. And I would like to thank him again. Thi would have been up a little sooner, but it seems that was having convulsions.

-

For two days after the visit from the head of Global Justice, Commander Anubis Kruger was uneasy. He looked over every possible way that the situation could go down, and there wasn't a way that he could find that would leave no casualties. The thinly veiled threats contained within the files were plain, clear and distinct. Doctor Possible was as action oriented as he was, and she had ran all the scenarios, the bad ones in especially vivid detail.

He knew how it had to happen. He understood now just how special the abilities that he had sensed were, and now how dangerous they could be in the end. He had not felt this helpless since the fall of Sirius to Grumm. He hit a button summoning two people to his office. As a second thought, he triggered a switch that would bring the B Squad Rangers to his office also. He hated what he was about to do. And he hated how he was going to use to accomplish it even more.

-

For the past few months, Kat had been happy. Surprisingly her work had not suffered; on the contrary, it had increased in efficiency. More time in the lab meant less time relaxing with her Boom. Boom's work on the other hand had gone to the next level. Always a tinkerer on weapon systems, he had escalated weapon schemes on the Zords, as well as base defenses. The defensive weapons of the base were practically offensive weapons in some eyes. That had come in handy in a couple of battles recently.

There was a soft buzz that indicated that they were wanted by the commander. Finishing up the last calculations, she stood up and stretched. This of course caused Boom to stop what he was working on and gaze at her. A shy goofy grin washed across his face and he crossed to her and was almost able to put his arms around her waist before she stopped him.

"Not while we are on duty, you know that," she reminded him.

"I know, all to well. It doesn't mean that I can't think about it."

"You were thinking about more than holding me."

Boom blushed at the statement. It was true, he was thinking about more than holding her, something more active. Boom remembered back to the first time they had experienced the Rite of Oneness, as it was called by Kat's people. He was extremely nervous. Luckily, Kat was understanding and instructive. After a short explanation about how dancing helped with rhythm and moving with your partner, Boom had caught on, and the rest, as they say, was history.

"I thought Bridge was the only psychic here."

"I don't have to be psychic to know what you were thinking. I know you too well. We need to get to the commander's office, before he gets worked up."

Boom nodded, "He seems to be a bit on edge the last couple of days."

The two left the lab and headed to Kruger's office.

-

As Kat and Boom arrived at the office, they were ushered straight in. Kat looked at her old friend and could tell that something was definitely wrong. Anubis Kruger saw her look and turned away.

"Don't bother sitting down, this will not take long." He stood up and looked around before settling his gaze on the two. "It has come to my attention about a certain disregard for SPD policies and procedures concerning you two. Fraternization on off hours is encouraged to a certain degree, but when it goes to far there is a problem."

"Doggie!" Kat tried to interject.

"Quiet, Doctor Manx. The true problem is when a superior and subordinate become familiar. The image is that the subordinate is favored. I can not allow this. Doctor Manx, it has been brought to my attention that you and Mister Boom have been 'seeing' each other for a couple of months now. I turned a blind eye for a while, but I can do that no longer. I am now in the position to have to handle this from an administrative point."

The commander walked around his desk with a folder in his hand. His eyes locked with Kat's and she could see a sadness in them. With a grim frown, he held the folder to Boom. "I'm sorry, Boom. I am releasing you from service."

"Doggie, no, I am the senior member and I should be the one to be let go," extorted Kat.

"Duly noted, Doctor Manx, but you are too important to SPD to let go."

Kruger walked back behind his desk and sat down. He pressed a button and the door opened and the Rangers walked in. "Rangers, escort Mister Boom to his room to collect his personal items, and then escort him out of the command center. He is not to take ANY SPD technical items with him." Anubis Kruger looked away from everyone in the room. With finality in his voice the brokered no room for any other comments he spoke again, "DISMISSED!"

The stunned Rangers walked behind the shuffling Boom, his silent tears showing that he did not want to talk. Slowly Doctor Katherine Manx followed the group, at the door she turned around and glared at the man she considered her oldest friend; as she slammed the door, she released a feral yowl.

-

Boom was in a daze as he was escorted by his only friends to collect his few meager possessions. He numbly shoved his clothes, clean and dirty, into a bag. The only other possessions he had that were not issued through SPD were three framed pictures. He looked at the first and smiled bitterly. It was his entry class into SPD. Luckily, for him, it was taken the first day. There he was with the rest of the recruits, including Sky, Syd and Bridge. The second photo was of the current Ranger team along with 'essential support'. The five active rangers where in their metals with the helmets off and Kruger in the center back, Kat to his right and Boom to the left. Both of the pictures were shoved forcefully into the bag with the clothes. Syd couldn't take watching the destruction of her friend any more and fled the room in tears to match his.

The last thing that he picked up was the third and most recent picture. In it were just two figures. Their faces close and the eyes and smiles matching. Calm assured love radiated from the picture. The picture was taken just over a month ago at the block party that was organized for the community to come together with SPD. Everyone had been there, and most were surprised to see Kat and Boom not only arrive together, but dancing, sitting, talking and just being together. He gently kissed the glass above Kat's lips and slowly placed it into the bag, before closing it.

With a sigh, he looked up at his friends' saddened countenance. Kruger could have had anyone do this duty, but his friends would give him time. He knew this. His friends would let him take the time to mourn his utter failure to be in SPD. He tried to put on a brave smile, but it looked more like a grimace as he stood. Jack and Z placed their arms around him in a show of support. Sky took up his duffle. As they headed to the door of the room, it was slowly blocked by a slender dark haired form with grieved eyes.

"Boom… I…" was all that the felinoid could get out before she was enwrapped in a hug of great intensity.

"Don't say it, don't say it. It will work out for the best. It won't matter, because we will still be together. I'll find some other job and get a place close. You can move out of the base and in with me. We can still make this work."

Kat's nodding into his chest wiped away her tears. "We will make this work. Call me when you get to a place. Please. If I don't hear from you by tonight I will come looking for you."

"I know." He kissed her forehead, then her nose, and finally a long lingering kiss on her lips.

As the kiss broke, "I could walk you out, to show everyone that we are still together."

Boom shook his head. "I don't think I could leave without breaking down if you did. I… I'll call you as soon as I know something." He gave her another lingering kiss while holding her close to him and then started to walk through the door.

The Rangers collectively gave a sad smile to the cat woman as they passed her and through the door, leaving her alone in the disheveled room. Fighting back the tears that refused to stop for long she retreated to the solitude of her lab.

-

At the main entrance, Boom paused and turned. Sky handed his duffle to him and patted him on the shoulder. Z gave him a quick hug and Bridge shook his hand while clasping his shoulder. Jack stepped up. "If you need anything… We will be on patrol. Just flag us down and we will do what we can."

"Thanks, I guess I will see you around," he muttered as he turned around.

As he approached the door he heard, "Boom!"

He turned around and saw the four Rangers that were still assembled give him an SPD salute. He didn't respond and sadly turned and continued his trek.

-

While outside and just out of the complex, he was walking on the street trying to figure out where he was going to go and where he was going to stay. He knew that Jack and Z had lived on the streets for an extended period of time, but he knew that he didn't have what it took. He started to cross the street when a car stopped in front of him. The window rolled down, "Karl? Is that you?"

Boom just nodded numbly.

"Don't you recognize me?" asked the dirty blond male in the driver's seat. "I'm your cousin Ron."

"Oh, yeah, hey, I didn't expect to see any family."

"Yeah, but it is always like that, family turning up when you least expect them and most need them. I heard that you are a wiz up at SPD. I sure could use someone like that in my organization. Know of anyone that would be interested?"

Boom couldn't believe his luck. Here was a position dropping strait into his lap, and from family. His parents were never to close to the rest of his family. He hadn't seen his cousin in many, many years, but had always received secret letters from him. "Well, I am looking for something… I mean, if you don't mind hiring family."

"I never look down on nepotism, as long as you can get the job done."

The passenger door opened and Boom placed his bag in the back seat and entered the vehicle. As he closed the door, Boom turned to his cousin and asked, "So what do you do?"

"Oh, a little of this, and little of that. Mainly weapon and tactics design with some management. I am looking to take the management side of it world wide. So tell me, how is the love life?"

"Oh," Boom started as he blushed, "going okay… I am seeing someone; she is smart, funny, beautiful…"

"Sounds like you got it going on. Just don't let her cloud your thoughts…"

-

Kruger watched the screen as the broken man left the compound, but couldn't bring himself to look at his trek any longer. He opened a channel on his phone and pressed the button for Global Justice.

"Doggie," was the happy voice at the other end of the line, "what do I owe the pleasure?"

Infuriated Anubis responds, "Come now, Doctor, you know it is about Karl Boom."

There was weighted silence on the other end of his connection. "I don't know what you are talking about, Commander."

"The impromptu meeting that you were here for three days ago. The threats if I didn't terminate the employment of Karl Boom."

"Doggie, I have been bouncing between the Congo, Amazon and the Tibetan waste lands for the past four days trying to track down a lead on our enemy number one. I was ecstatic that Karl was at SPD. I knew you would protect him from his cousin if he ever went for him, and that you would keep him from slipping down the same path."

There was nothing but silence as realization dawned on to of the most powerful members of law enforcement on the planet and the realization sent a chill of fear up and down their spines.


	3. Fury is always Red

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, or Power Rangers. Kim Possible has been renewed, and a new series of Power Rangers is on the way.

Author's FYI: I use the spelling for Kruger from the fan-sub of Dekaranger. I like the spelling more Germanic, it seems to fit a war dog more than the Greek. Plus, truthfully, the real spelling probably doesn't look anything like a script from Earth anyways.

-

The small speck that streaked across the sky of New Tech City was ignored, if noticed at all, by the citizenry. It wasn't even seen on the viewers or radar of the illustrious SPD that protected the city. It was then not a surprise that no one noticed a five foot four inch package fall from the aircraft, lovingly referred to as Ride by its owner.

Upon closer look, the object was in the shape of a humanoid. It was clothed in a dark navy material. No parachute was evident as it hurtled towards the ground accelerating at thirty-two feet per second per second. As it approached the austere SPD Command Center, alarms blared and battle positions were sounded. The Ranger Squad scrambled into preparedness and the support groups prepped secondary support. When the object reached ten feet of the ground, it suddenly slowed and gently two feet touched the ground and began to move, as the person walked towards the front doors.

As the small figure hit the front doors, the Rangers confronted the diminutive figure. "SPD, stop right there!"

A smirk slowly appeared on the woman's face as a gleam came to her eyes. "Look, I have not had the best of weeks, just get out of the way and tell me where to find the big dog." As she went to pass the Ranger Squad, Sky put his hand to her shoulder to stop her.

As his hand touched her shoulder, her hands shot to his wrist, squeezed, and then twisted. The next thing that Sky Tate knew he was upside down against a wall. There was a long sigh and an unbroken stride, "Rookies, he sends rookies to save his ass…" From behind the auburn haired woman she hears, "SPD, EMERGENCY!" Ignoring it, she keeps walking.

"Before you do anything stupid, think. I just dove out of an aircraft at twenty thousand feet without a parachute, and touched down softly. I don't have powers like you pups do. I just tossed one of you without any effort. Do you really think that your colored PJs will help?"

All of a sudden all five rangers struck, but connected with air, and air alone. The next few minutes consisted of ineffective strikes thrown by the rangers and slight avoidance from the auburn haired woman. "Look, kids, I won't say it has been fun, because it hasn't." She then lashed out and struck each of the Rangers, sending them careening into the nearest hard surface. As they struck, their forms demorphed into their standard issue SPD uniforms. As she walked pass the dazed forms on the floor she tapped her belt. "Inertia winder, it stores up kinetic energy to discharge later, at my discretion. The only problem is that I am not feeling discreet right now. As you can tell, the energy from a twenty thousand foot plummet is quite considerable."

The head of Global Justice continued her march to the administration area of Space Patrol Delta's Earth Command. Now people just jerked out of her way, afraid of the mere countenance that she wore. Reaching a large steel door, she stopped and knocked on it, the reverberation sounding down the spartanly decorated hall.

When it opened, she saw her target sitting behind an overlarge desk. As she entered, he spoke before she was able to utter a word.

"Now, are you really you? And if so, how can we tell?"

"Oh, it's me Krueger. You can believe that. Retinal and fingerprint scans will verify. DNA and brainwaves would probably be fooled by Simians clones."

"Well, if they were clones then carbonated water…"

"Afraid not, he cleared out Drakken's problem about two years ago. He has multiple copies of me ready to activate at his pleasure. We have found multiple instances of them being tortured," she added in a grim voice.

"We had not been made aware of this. If we had known…"

"The same thing probably would have happened. He is tricky and cunning. He would have figured a way around it. All water under the bridge, anyway. What we need to be concerned about is if contact has already been made. Do you have any idea how to do that?"

"In fact, I do. I used the only thing that I knew I could to cut him loose. He and my head of technology have been… close for a couple of months now. If anyone knows where he is, she does."

Kruger's fingers hit a sequence of buttons and Doctor Kat Manx's tear streaked face came on the viewer on his desk. "What do you want Commander?" came the terse question.

"Kat this is no time for that. I was deceived and now Boom may be in trouble. Have you heard from him?"

"He called me last night and said that he was going to move in with his cousin. He hasn't called since then."

Kim's face whipped in front of the monitor. "Did he say his cousin's name, anything about him?" Silently she prayed her instincts were wrong.

"He said his cousin Ron." There was a pause in the air. "What's wrong? Is Karl in trouble?"

"He's probably fine. I am worried about the rest of us," came the revelatory statement.


End file.
